In recent years, mechanisms of diseases and medicinal effects have been analyzed on the basis of molecular biology, so that accumulated findings started being applied to clinical examinations. In particular, in the field of pathology, many medical examinations are being performed to detect expression of a certain protein or gene (which hereinafter may be referred to as a molecule marker) that is specific to a certain disease or pathological condition and from which it is expected to be possible to predict a prognosis or medicinal effects. These examinations are performed while using a part of a tissue of a lesion collected in surgery or a biopsy as a specimen. However, such a molecular marker is not necessarily always expressed in the tissue of the lesion in a homogeneous manner. For this reason, there is a possibility that the examination result may exhibit a false-positive or a false-negative.
To solve this problem, attempts have been made to link examination results based on medical images rendering the entirety of a tissue of a lesion and being acquired by a Computed Tomography (CT) apparatus, a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) apparatus, a nuclear medical apparatus, or the like to examination results based on pathological molecular markers, so as to utilize the linked information for diagnosis purposes. This field may be called radiomics, for example.